Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ultimatrix (Recreated)
The Ultimate Omnimatrix '''(often referred to as the '''Ultimatrix) is the recreated version of the previous one by Albedo. Appearance The Ultimatrix looks a lot like the original Ultimatrix but half the size, as it only goes up to the user's wrist instead of half of their arm, and it is worn on the back of the hand rather than the wrist. Before it took this form, it resembled the Omnitrix. The Ultimatrix is missing the previous Ultimatrix's black button and wrist couplings. All of the aliens in this Ultimatrix (except Albedo's true form and the Ultimates) have the same appearances as Ben's aliens in his Omnitrix (albeit with color differences and mirrored clothing). History The Ultimatrix was created by Albedo to stabilize his transformations. While posing as Ben, Albedo made no use of it and claimed he was simply getting combat training in his human form. When he, Rook, Fistina, Solid Plugg and Argit stormed a Techadon hideout, Albedo turned into Wildvine and restrained them, shedding his disguise. Prior to a brief fight with Weapon Master Number 13, Albedo claimed a Polymorphic crystal is needed for Ultimate power. After a fight with Ben, Albedo inserted the crystal into the Ultimatrix, changing its appearance from that of the Omnitrix to similar to the original Ultimatrix. Albedo then displayed his use of the Ultimate Forms and later used the device to assume his normal Galvan form, but following that, he assumed his own Ultimate form. After Albedo was defeated, Azmuth modified his recreated Ultimatrix, so he was reverted back to being an imperfect clone of Ben, but also turned into an 11-year-old, much to Albedo's dismay. The Ultimatrix was eventually disabled by Azmuth in Malgax Attacks. Functions and Capabilities The Ultimatrix acts similar to other Omnitrix models, however, Albedo does not have to use the dial in order to transform, due to his ability to transform into alien forms at will at least until And Then There Were Ben. Strangely, the aliens had the Omnitrix symbol, although before it changed appearance. The Ultimatrix is used to stabilize Albedo's transformations, making it so that he can stay in any form as long as he wants. It also allows him to transform into the Ultimate Forms of his aliens without first turning into their devolved forms. Known Aliens Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Ultimate Heist (first appearance) *''A Fistful of Brains *''For A Few Brains More'' Ben 10: The Omniwars *Mirror on the Wall (first re-appearance) *Unlucky Charms *Memories Last Forever *Swapped *Puppets on a String *Incursia, Part 1 and 2 *Harangue; Our Future Mayor *The Ultimate Revenge *Cash Money *The Golden Age, Part 1 and 2 Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''The Negative Effect ''(first reappearance; destroyed) Ben 10: Omega Factor *In the series finale, the recreated Ultimatrix was fused with Ben's new Omnitrix and Trip's Omegatrix to create a pair of advanced Ultimatrixes. After witnessing this, Albedo reformed and became Azmuth's new assistant on Primus after Eunice resigned. Ry-10 * In The Double Trouble Cometh, Alpha has a purple version of the recreated Ultimatrix